This invention relates to vehicle interior light control system by manipulation of the vehicle outside door handle. As is well known, such door handle is used for disengaging the door latch in advance of door opening from outside of the vehicle.
Such conventional interior light control system is so designed and arranged that when the outside door handle is actuated, these lights are turned on. Even when the door handle is returned from its actuated position to its normal resting position, the lights are turned on. They will remain on for a certain predetermined period such as ten seconds, whereupon the lights will turn off automatically. This kind of door handle-controled, interior lights control system provides the driver and passengers with substantial easiness and convenience in getting into the car. It assures also the driver and passenger(s) easy taking-out of baggages and the like from the interior when they leave the vehicle.
With such conventional door handle-operated interior light control system, further various advantages can be provided. As an example, the driver or the passengers can easily inspect from outside of the car whether various switches on the instrument board are turned on or off only by provisional manipulation of the door handle without opening the vehicle door. Such outdoor inspection is highly convenient to the driver or the passenger during dark parking period. Such convenience can also be enjoyed to inspect if there are any goods left in the passenger compartment without reopening the vehicle door and only by a provisional door handle manipulation.
We have experienced in practice, however, that with use of the conventional type interior lights control system as above mentioned, unauthorized person operates the door handle to turn on the interior lights from outside for mischief and leaves it in the operated position by inserting a piece of stone, folded paper or fabric below the door handle proper for preventing it from its automatic return, in order to hold the lights on for an extended time. With such abnormal operation of the door handle, the car battery will run down.